The orphan and the prince
by sharlet seekerlet
Summary: I never knew my life could change in a matter of minutes, but when i looked into 'those' beautiful blue optics i fell in love with the gorgeous praxian who was later revealed as a prince, what had i gotten myself into...
1. Chapter 1

The orphan and the prince

*Authors note: hey people this is my first story so I'm kinda new to this so please if you don't like don't read, also i do use spell check and I'm dyslexic so if its a little jumbled up tell me and i will fix it up, if you give me a mean comment i will tell you not to read my stories simple , also sometime in the future i will be using one of my closest friends (Artimis dragon heart 13) characters Artimis raven and sphinx , i only own my OC silversage sadly, so with that said i hope you enjoy*

Terms

Click= minute

Nanobream = hour

Bream = day

Cycle= week

Mega cycle=month

Decacycle =year

Piece= money

Gold piece= hundred dollar or rand note and up

Silver piece= ten dollar or rand note and up (not including a hundred note)

Brass piece = coins

Intro

I never knew my life could change in a matter of minutes, but when i looked into 'those' beautiful blue optics i fell in love with the gorgeous praxian who was later revealed as a prince, what had i gotten myself into...

Chapter 1

Silversage's POV

I waited in the cold dark alley for a rich mech to pass, I was slowly losing hope that one would come, and it was already well passed 3 in the morning. I finally gave up at 4, jumping off the crate I was sitting on and i strolled out of the ally and down the street. Chrystal city was beautiful before the lights came on. I walked for two more blocs and i was twenty clicks when i saw them, two mechs in fine, polished black-and-white armour. They were from a different city, because they were in such expensive armour and because they were walking through the slums of Chrystal city, they were easy targets. They weren't scanning their surroundings and my coal black armour blended into the darkness so well that they wouldn't see me coming. I went into my stance got my knife and went in for the kill. As i planned they didn't see me coming and where caught off guard but quickly recovered and took out guns...frag I swore and tried to make a run but the older of the two mechs grabbed me and thrust me against the wall, my helmet went uncovered and my black hair flowed down my back and my green eyes uncovered

It's... It's a fem the older mech said

Prowls POV

a.. a fem just mugged me...a gorgeous one at that. When jazz knocked off by mistake my spark stopped when i got a good look at the beautiful fem in front of me, it wasn't unusual for fems to 'have' hair... but this fems hair was ... something else. It was a glamorous coal black and long down to her mid back and it had wavy curls. And those green eyes where drop dead gorgeous , but the best thing about this fem was not her hour glass figure, her beauty or sleek black armour, it was the face that she was fierce ,brave and tough, i would be stupid to say i wasn't impressed that a fem could take on my brother jazz and myself 'as' very experienced ninja's , without breaking a sweat, but before i could ask who she was or where she was from she turned the tides on jazz He was now pinned to the wall and she thrust the gun into his head and took his pocket of pieces he fell to the floor then she ran for it I ran after her, but primus she was quick she lost me in all the allay ways here in the slums of Chrystal city ,i slowly walked back to jazz and after i helped him up we headed back to the palace of Chrystal city .


	2. Chapter 2

*hey people here is chapter two hope you enjoy, just need to clear up that chapter one was post war and that now it is as the war starts and that prowl and jazz are the prince of praxis, once again i own nothing but my oc silversage*

Terms

Click= minute

Nanobream = hour

Bream = day

Cycle= week

Mega cycle=month

Decacycle =year

Piece= money

Gold piece= hundred dollar or rand note and up

Silver piece= ten dollar or rand note and up (not including a hundred note)

Brass piece = coins

#word# = cybertronian speech

"word"= English

Chapter 2

Silversage's pov

*1000 decacycle's passed*

I can't believe my brother had done it, he actually did it. Ever since we were young my big brother kept telling me that one day he was going to put an end to the cybertronian golden age and that he would rule the world and now there was only one bot that stood between the decepticon victory of cybertron and that was optimus prime, neither mech would back down and it drove them to war, I along with my brothers' friends; starscream, thundercracker, skywarp, soundwave and shockwave joined his army along with most of the seekers and people from the slums all over the world, as well as the cities of Kaon, Tarn, Altihex, Vos, Tagon, Albiacon and Uraya. The war had been going on for 9 megacycles and we were all in stalemate, and it was driving me crazy!

My brother and I paced the war room trying to figure out a plan to stop this stalemate.

# I give up # I huffed and fell into a chair exhausted. I didn't get any recharge the night before, because of that stupid handsome praxian that plagued my thoughts.

#That was always your problem sage you give up to quickly# my brother sneered as he towered over me, his arms crossed.

#And your problem is that your too power hungry, megatron # i sneered right back standing up, crossing my arms and giving him my signature glare. He growled at me before turning away and carrying on with his pacing.

#I have a suggestion # a raspery voice said from the door. I screamed and ducked behind my brothers intimidating form.

#What a wimp # starscream sneered my way. I growled at him and lunged for him only to be caught around the waist by my brother. He held me too him while we had a growl off. I finally gave in and sulked to the other side of the room.

# My sister is a medic not a warrior # my brother hissed at starscream. When starscream backed down, my brother put on his stupid cocky grin.

#What is your plan starscream?# my brother said in a monotone and I rolled my eyes.

#Why use any of his ideas? All he is good for is a frag# I hissed from my seat and he growled at me and my brother chuckled.

#My sister is right starscream. You would make quite the pleasure bot, butsadly I must hear your insurable idea# he groaned.

#Why not just bomb the fraggers?# said skywarp popping in. I screamed and jumped behind megatron

#DONT DO THAT# I screamed and was about to blast him when my brother put up his hand to stop me.

#That's a good idea skywarp. Good job# megatron said #Now leave# he growled and all of them scattered.

#Silver# my brother said and walked towards me. Frag! He has figured out I've got something on my mind

#What's wrong sister? I can tell something's on your mind# I gulped. I hated how he knew me so well.

#I haven't been sleeping well lately# I whispered #all because of 'that mech'# I hissed under my breath.

#What mech silver?# my brother asked. I looked him straight in the eye and said with confidence in my voice

#The prince of praxis...#


	3. Chapter 3

*hey people hope u liked chapter two in the next few chapters i will be putting in raven Artimis, sphinx, fox, tiny, musa and bullet who belong to Artimis dragon heart 13, i will try update as much as i can but bare with me i have a busy schedule please read and review i want to know what you all think please and thank you, once again i do not own transformers only my oc's*

Terms

Click= minute

Nanobream = hour

Bream = day

Cycle= week

Mega cycle=month

Decacycle =year

Piece= money

Gold piece= hundred dollar or rand note and up

Silver piece= ten dollar or rand note and up (not including a hundred note)

Brass piece = coins

#word# = cybertronian speech

"Word"= English

Chapter 3

Silversage's pov

After my little confession yesterbreem my brother grounded me. How could he ground me? I'm 20 decacycle's old for primus's sake! So i decided to sneak out and go to a neutral bar in the underground of iacon. I polished my armour, put my hair in a braid and called up my best friends fox and firefly and we headed out to the bar. When we got there the music was blaring and bots and cons danced without a care in the world. Firefly spotted none other than sunstreaker. She gave us a farewell and went to work her magic and before we knew it they where dry humping all over the floor. Oh she is getting some tonight. I excused myself from fox and went over to get another drink from the bar. I ordered a high grade and while waiting at the bar for my drink, i felt hands on my hips...why did they feel so familiar? I felt his intakes (breath) on my audio's ... it felt so familiar. I turn and look into the gorgeous intense blue eyes of none other than my prince prowl.

# Lets dance #he purred into my audio's ... Wait.. did he just...purr? Oh well, I'm drunk and he is hot #sure# i purred back. He led me over to the dance floor and our bodies moved together. It felt good and right to have his hands on my hips my back to his chest... Wait I'm a con i shouldn't be feeling these feelings for a ...a...Autobot let alone a prince... But i couldn't help it, so i lent up and kissed him.

Jazz's Pov

I knew my brother was drunk, but i honestly didn't expect him to start making out with a con on the dance floor, but something about those green eyes and her black hair was familiar. I shook my head and turned to the girl on my arm. A beautiful con called musa. She was really drunk and hanging on my arm for support. I didn't mind the fact that her chest armour was pressed into my arm and what can i say, i like big breasted fems and might i say she was loaded. I smirked down at her and sent her a wink then turned and looked for my brother again and he was gone aswell as his mystery girl. Oh well, he is old enough to look after himself.

I took musa to the dance floor and we began to dance and might i say we rocked the floor with sexy and precise moves # let's get out of here jazzman # musa slurred into my ear it was hot, but i shook my head to try and shake the feelings i felt for her out of my head, but then ended up almost gagged at that fowl high grade smell, i pondered in my mind want to do. Well i did need a good frag but she was a con ...oh well #lets frag baby# i growled and picked her up and carried her to one of the many bedrooms. I sent prowl a silent com telling him not to wait up . I pressed the panel that opened the door then went inside and locked the door. Oh no one was interrupting me tonight while I'm with my girl, no one.

*hey people sorry for the late update my internet was giving me trouble please review*


	4. Chapter 4

*hey people sorry for the long wait, once again i don't own transformers only my oc's and this is the chapter where my friends oc's , fox and musa will be entering the story well musa entered last time but this chapter you will see more of her aswell as another oc's of mine firefly, scribe, Jules (as in electricity not as in diamonds and that stuff), dark side and tripwire (he is a guy btw). If you want me to put some of your oc's or favourite characters just send me a personal message, and i will be updating as much as i can in these two days, this chapter will have sexual content so if u don't like don't read, so without further waiting here is chapter 4*

Terms

Click= minute

Nanobream = hour

Bream = day

Cycle= week

Mega cycle=month

Decacycle =year

Piece= money

Gold piece= hundred dollar or rand note and up

Silver piece= ten dollar or rand note and up (not including a hundred note)

Brass piece = coins

#word# = cybertronian speech

"Word"= English  
+word+= thoughts

Chapter 4

Silversage's POV

#Frag, frag, frag i'm so screwed, my brother is going to kill me for not coming home last night and im even more screwed because i wasn't supposed to be out at all# I yelled to the handsome mech on the bed who was just smiling at me. I rolled my optics at him and kept looking for my armor. I found every piece except my breast plate #where is my breast plate?# i growled at him. He just chuckled and got out of bed. I blushed and looked away. He laughed louder and walked over to me #silver, chill# he whispered into my audio's, his sexy voice made me shiver and brought back memories of the night before.

*flash back *

Prowl pulled me off the dance floor and to a private room he locked the door with a code and pushed me on the bed ruffly, growling +wow that's hot+ i purred loudly. +I never thought a bot could be so ...ruff it made me moan just thinking about what this mech would do+ He crawled ontop of me and started kissing my neck, making me gasp and moan. +His lips knew exactly where to kiss, nipp and suck to make me wither in pleasure+ His hands roamed my body with expertise and roughness +how did this bot know Decepticon fem's loved it ruff?+. I would've asked but it felt too good to make him stop +That sly smirk on his face told me he knew i was loving his boystrious attention+ Soon i was laying there in my protoform, my body being lavished in heated kisses +oh primus i loved this mech...wait did i..?+ his lips reached my interface panel and i arched up in a silent scream. He smirked at me #now, how bout you tell me your name beautiful# he purred on my panel i gasped at the new sensation #S s silversage# i managed to gasp out while his tongue caressed my panel, he purred again #What a pretty name for a pretty girl# He started nipping at my panel and i couldn't help but moan loudly +how in the blue hell did he know my pleasure spots even though the current one was obvious, but still..+ He smirked and then growled at a certain frequency and i couldn't help but scream out his name, my panel slipped open and the thrust two didgets(fingers) into my already drenched port i screamed out in bliss. As this sweet tourcher continued i started squirming and gasping as he thrust deeper and deeper harder and harder. I was so close to overloading, but as i was about to go over the edge he would stop for 5 clicks then start again +oh premis it was sweet, sweet tourcher+ by the fifth time he did this i was begging for release i wanted to overload so bad i couldn't help it #Please prowl please i want your member. Please no more no more# i whimpered. I really hoped he'd finally gave into my demands #Can't handle the pleasure, can you?# he purred into my audio's # NO i cant please, please im on fire please give me my release please# i begged whimpering and looked at him pleadingly. A gentle smile spread over his face and he opened his panel, removed his fingers and slid his big hard member into me and started thrusting, i was screaming profanities it was so good, i could tell by his grunting and panting he was as close as i was. I never wanted this pleasure to stop but at that moment i screamed out his name as i overloaded. I heard my name being screamed so he must have overloaded just after me. After recovering, the last thing i saw before passing out was his handsome face smiling at me .

*end of flashback*

While in my thoughts he retrieved my breast plate for me and was now waving his hand infront of my face trying to get my attention. I giggled at him and leaned forward and kissed him, when i pulled back his shocked face made me crack out into laughter. He smiled lovingly at me, gave me his com number and we went our separate ways. I met my girls outside the club. They all looked like crap, which ment i wasn't the only one who got some action last night. We sprinted back to base hoping like hell we didn't get caught. The three of us snuck back into base and back into my room. Jules and tripwire where waiting #Looks like you 3 had fun# jules growled #The whole base has been in a uproar because of you four# We all shrunk down and headed to the throne room.

Prowls pov

#That was the best night of my life# I said to jazz. Sides, sunny, mirage, jazz and i where on our way back to the base talking about who we banged the night before #Firefly is so wild in bed# sunny and sides said a triumphant smirk on their faces #Musa is quite loud but nice for s good face# jazz said #Fox likes it more gentle# mirage said # silversage is just, wow# i said not being able to describe it, they all laughed at me and started calling me a love sick cyber puppy and other names, but i didn't care. + i felt complete when i was with her, the minute i looking into those beautiful green optics i felt my spark soar. Was this how it felt when you found your spark mate? i wondered. It must be because i already love her. She is so small, but our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. She was so fragile, but liked it ruff, the way she bit her lip and played with her black hair when she was thinking was so cute. The way her eyes shinned with happiness and wonder when she looked at me. Oh primus give me streangth, because i was so whipped+

*to make up for the late update i made this chapter my longest one yet please review thanks for reading*


End file.
